Rites of Passage
by Senka Hitomi
Summary: The first airbending master in more than a century is about to be named. On the day of Tenzin's tattoo ceremony, everyone is abuzz with the excitement of seeing a nation restored. Everyone, that is, except one Lin Beifong, who has a confession that might just make this the most memorable - and possibly the worst-timed - event of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Lin woke at five past six that morning. After a few minutes of burrowing deeper into the sheets in an attempt to ward off wakefulness, she finally relented and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

_Ready or not, the new day begins._

The house was silent as she shuffled down the hall. Not unusual. Mother wouldn't be up until eight, at least, maybe later. Su… well, there was no telling when Su would come crawling out of bed. The girl slept like a rock.

She searched the cabinets, in the vain hopes that today they would actually contain something that resembled breakfast. No such luck. Nothing but some tasteless instant noodles – Su's favorite – and a couple of heads of cabbage. Sighing, she shut the cabinet door and shuffled back to her room.

Later, she would bathe and dress properly, but for now, an old shirt and pants would do just as well. Hardly anyone aside from the vendors would be out on the streets this early. She brushed the dark hair out of her eyes, wishing not for the first time that it would curl like Su's instead of just waving in odd places. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. No different than usual: the waxen skin, the bruise-like wells of sleeplessness beneath her eyes. That, too, would have to wait until later to be fixed. With a final hopeless flick of the fingers, she gave up on her unruly locks and headed out of the house.

She grabbed her blades as she headed out the door, just in case. Better safe than sorry. Joining the police force had made it a hard habit to break. But the streets were just as empty as predicted. Not a single soul crossed her path as she made her way to the market, cutting through side streets until she arrived at the widest thoroughfare. Many of the stalls were still empty of their wares, but in the rosy glow of morning, one industrious old man was already hard at work displaying his fruit.

"Good morning, Mr. Wei."

"Good morning, Miss Beifong!" The old man did not even turn from his work as he shined the last of the apples. "Same as usual?"

"Yes, sir," She moved forward, just in time to catch one of the apples that had begun to tumble off the top of the pile. She pressed it back into the man's shaking hand. He smiled at her, a gentle expression that moved every one of his wrinkles.

"Such a kind young lady." He pulled a bag from behind the cart and began stuffing it with apples and mangoes. "How is your mother? And that charming little sister of yours?"

"Fine." Lin said. She pulled a wad of yuan from her pocket. "Both as stubborn as ever."

The old man laughed. "Runs in the family, eh?"

She pressed the cash into his hands, taking the bag.

"Isn't that the truth."

The old man counted the cash in his gnarled hands, eyes widening. "But this is…"

"Just the right amount?" Lin suggested, raising an eyebrow.

The old man looked stunned for a moment, then his expression softened.

"Thank you, Miss Beifong."

"Have a good day, Mr. Wei."

"And you, young lady!" he said. "Anything special planned for today?"

_Just the biggest day of my best friend's life. And possibly mine._

She smiled.

"Just another day, sir."

* * *

><p>"Liiiiin, have you seen my hairbrush?" A sleepy-eyed Su poked her head around the doorframe.<p>

"No. And I don't have time to search for it." Lin said through a mouthful of pins. Part of her own hair hung in damp, unruly waves down her neck, still waiting to be tamed. "Go ask mom."

"Mom doesn't know," Su whined, giving a little hop of impatience. "And my curls aren't bouncy enough."

She pulled at one of them for emphasis. It snapped back like a perfectly coiled spring.

Lin scowled, spitting the remaining pins out next to the wash basin. One of them missed the vanity entirely, landing somewhere in the dark between the basin and the wall.

_Perfect._ She would never get that back.

"Fine." She picked up her own hairbrush and tossed it over her shoulder to her sister. "Use mine. But bring it back!"

"Thanks, Lin!' Su skipped off with the hairbrush, which would likely never be seen again either.

Turning back to the task at hand, Lin placed the last pin, smoothing the hair across her scalp. Well, it would never look as good as Su's, but it was presentable. Now…

Lin stared at the dress that was draped across her bed and wrinkled her nose. It wasn't at all her: long-sleeved and flowing, the garment was dyed in various complementary shades of green. The fabric was soft and far too light. And it was… clingy. Not at all beneficial for protection or bending. If she had just been allowed to wear her uniform, maybe…

But _that _was not going to happen. Katara had made the suggestion, hinting not-so-subtly that it would look lovely with Lin's green eyes and wasn't-that-just-the-perfect-thing-for-a-formal-occasion-like-a-ceremony? And after eighteen years of experience, Lin knew that a suggestion from Katara was less a suggestion and more of a kindly-phrased order. Opposing Katara was a dangerous game, even for the most powerful of benders. And when it came to her family… well, you just didn't argue.

_Besides, this isn't for you_, she chided herself, slipping the dress over her head. It still felt too light.

_Today is about Tenzin._

Just thinking about it made her stomach flip.

Lin Beifong was scared of nothing. _Nothing_. She had killed moth-spiders with her bare hands. She had begun shadowing her mother at the police force when she was ten. She had gone on undercover missions, tracked down dangerous criminals to the seediest parts of the city. She could bend _stone_.

So why on earth did the thought of the conversation she was about to have with her oldest friend make her want to run all the way to the Fire Nation just to avoid seeing him?

"Lin?" Lin turned to find her mother standing in the doorway. "Have you seen your sister's favorite necklace?" She grinned, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "I sure haven't."

"Does that joke ever get old, Mom?" Lin sighed, smoothing a wrinkle in her dress as she turned back to the mirror. "I think I saw it on the counter in the kitchen."

_Though how it ended up there I don't even want to know._

As she pulled at her sleeves, it occurred to her that something was off. She turned back, scrutinizing her mother.

"Mom, you're not even dressed! We have to leave in the next few minutes if we want to make it there early!"

Toph shrugged.

"First airbending tattoo ceremony in more than a hundred years. I think they can wait a little longer if we happen to be late."

"Mom!"

"Going, going," Toph chuckled to herself as she walked back down the hall. "It would serve the sugar queen right anyway…"

Lin shook her head, which succeeded in loosing a strand of hair from the coil at the nape of her neck. Exasperated, she just left it where it was, falling across her forehead in obstinate defiance.

Preparation finished, she sunk back onto the bed, listening to the chaos just outside her door. It was so strange for the house to be this busy. Echoing through the hallway, she heard occasional grunts and whimpers from Su's room as she lamented the one curl that just wouldn't stay in place, while their mother grumbled in the next room about Katara's insistence that they be there early. She ought not to complain. It was an honor that the Avatar and his wife wanted them to be there before the ceremony, to celebrate as a part of the family. Lin wandered to the door, just in time to catch Toph's colorful curse and the distinct sound of something metallic zinging through the air, followed by a crash.

_There goes the window again. _ She sighed. They wouldn't get there on time – of that she had no doubt.

Still, she had to admit, leaning in the doorway, listening to the subdued pandemonium of her sister and mother: it was nice to feel like a family for once.

* * *

><p>The ferry ride to the island was, like all of its predecessors, predictably horrific. Lin spent the majority of the journey clutching at the railing, anchored like a magnet to metal. The rolling of the waves beneath the boat threatened to make her sick – the only thing that was keeping her breakfast from going out the wrong way was the fear of soiling her dress. There would be no explaining that away. Still, she didn't relish the lack of solid ground beneath her feet.<p>

Su, meanwhile, had no qualms about flitting around the deck, chatting with the sailors as though it were just another stroll through Republic City. She charmed smiles out of even the most stoic of the men, laughter swirling behind her like a breeze, following her wherever she set foot.

Where the girl got her sea legs, Lin couldn't fathom. Certainly not from their mother, who also spent the duration of the trip firmly grounded against the deck. It was a blessed relief for them all when the boat finally docked.

Air Temple Island was as bright and festive as Lin had ever seen it. Air acolytes scrambled through the halls, the smell of sandalwood trailing behind them in waves. All over, ancient tapestries trailed from the walls, filled with images not seen by human eyes for more than a hundred years. It was enough to give her chills.

She turned around to point something out to Su, who had always been fascinated with art, but she found that her younger sister was already gone. They had lost their mother somewhere near the entrance, where she had mumbled something about needing to speak to Chief Sokka and wandered off. Now it appeared Su was missing too, likely off to go get herself into some kind of mischief. That girl found trouble faster than a firebender in a room full of dry tinder.

_Well,_ Lin reasoned, _Air Temple Island isn't _that_ large. And Aunt Katara is floating around here somewhere. How much trouble could she possibly get into?_

"Weeeeeeell, don't _we_ look pretty today?"

_Significantly less trouble than_ him.

"Buzz off, Bumi."

"Aww, c'mon, Lin!" The eldest of the Avatar's children slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning devilishly. "You know you're happy to see me."

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Lin deadpanned.

Bumi slumped, releasing his hold on her shoulder. He was shorter than she remembered, but there was a healthy glow to his skin that she didn't remember from the last time she had seen him. Sea life apparently agreed with him.

"You're no fun. The least you could do is say you missed me a little." He pouted, but his melodramatic sulk was belied by the rest of his expression. His light eyes still sparkled with mischief.

A tiny smile cracked through Lin's mask. It _had _been a long time.

"Well," she turned her head away imperiously, "it was certainly quieter around here with you gone."

Bumi straightened up, glowing with pride.

"I suspected as much. With only Tenzin and the old folks around, this place couldn't be anything _but _quiet. All that nonsense about meditation and calm spirits." He made a face that fully conveyed his disgust at the thought. "Where's the excitement in _that?_ Now, I could tell you some really thrilling tales of—"

"Certainly nothing like a life in the military, eh?" Lin cut him off before he had a chance to elaborate. If she let Bumi get started on one of his stories, neither one of them would make it to the ceremony on time.

"Sure isn't!" Bumi agreed, trailing after her like an overeager pet as she continued her stroll down the corridor that led into the main building. They passed quite a few more air acolytes, some of whom waved, others of whom scampered away quickly. The older ones in particular avoided Bumi cautiously. His childhood temperament had been a little more… boisterous than that of the typical air nomad, and some of them hadn't quite forgotten that.

"Besides," he added, "the uniforms here aren't nearly as sharp."

For emphasis, he tugged on his collar. Whether due to his recent arrival or just the formality of the ceremony, he was clad in full military garb, dyed the striking crimson of the United Forces. Lin had to admit – though she would never tell _him_, lest his ego swell so much that his head exploded – he did cut quite the striking figure in uniform. He certainly looked more comfortable now than he had ever been as a resident of Air Temple Island.

"Yes, the uniform sure does bring in the ladies." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I really don't want to know." Lin said. If there was anything worse than one of Bumi's never-ending stories, it was one of his never-ending stories about his love life.

Bumi shrugged it off. "Fine, fine. Besides, we both know I'm not the brother you're here for today anyway, am I right?"

Somewhere in the rational part of Lin's brain, it occurred to her that Bumi could have meant the remark completely innocently. Not that any remark from Bumi was ever really innocent, but even so, it _could _have been innocuous.

Could have been.

Unfortunately, the rational part of her brain had apparently taken an ill-timed holiday.

Lin came to a screeching halt in the middle of the hallway, almost careening into a frazzled female acolyte who was scurrying past. Lin apologized curtly to the woman, trying to ignore the urge to snap. It wasn't _her _she was mad at, after all.

Meanwhile, as she bumbled through the exchange, Bumi grinned at her, with a wolfish look that said he knew he had struck the correct chord. He crossed his arms, waiting.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lin snapped, marching forward. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Better than he _not _see that. "Really, Bumi, you're just being ridiculous. Our families have been friends since before we were born. And it's a momentous occasion, the first airbending master named since your father. It's not like I'm here just for Tenzin."

Even the name tasted strange on her tongue and the burning in her cheeks only intensified.

"_Mmmmhmm_." Bumi strutted forward, arms folded behind his back. "Sure you're not."

Lin scowled at him, wishing nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk clean off his face. Maybe, just a little bit of earthbending wouldn't hurt…

"You know Tenzin's been real nervous all day."

"He has?" The words tumbled out before she could stop them, the sound of her voice coming as a surprise to her own ears.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Bumi's grin only widened.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you look kinda nervous yourself."

"I would too if I had to spend more than five minutes talking to you, Bumi."

Like the impeccably punctual savior she was, Kya strode up to the two of them, throwing her arm casually over Lin's shoulders. She gave Bumi a scrutinizing look, then glanced back at Lin. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Lin, if my pest of an older brother is bothering you, you have my personal permission to kick his ass."

Bumi looked shocked, a hand flying to his face in mock horror.

"You wouldn't dare! Setting a powerful bender after a _defenseless_ non-bender. What if she permanently marred my beautiful face?"

Kya rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just avoid his ugly mug. Not that you could do much other than improve it." She winked at Lin. "Still, wouldn't want Mom asking about suspicious bruises right before our dear baby brother's big day, now would we?"

She gave Lin an affectionate half-hug, ignoring the wounded looks her older brother was giving the two of them.

"How ya doin', kiddo? It's been a while."

"Fine," Lin answered, relief flooding through her. _Better since you saved me from having to address Bumi's questions_. "How has traveling the world been?"

"Fine." Kya steered them away from her brother, whom they left jabbering in the hallway. "It's a big place. Still lots to explore, but the parts I have seen have been fantastic. The offer still stands if you wanna tag along."

The offer _had_ been tempting. A whole world to explore, just waiting out there. And the way Kya always described her adventures when she returned, it seemed even more wondrous. But then again, Lin just couldn't see herself as a world traveler. Kya was a free spirit, eager to go wherever the wind willed. Not unlike Su, really. (Though she was much too young to even be entertaining such notions.)

Lin, on the other hand, had always felt anchored to Republic City. It wasn't just that her family was here. She had a duty to the people. It just felt… right.

"It sounds wonderful, I just…"

"…have a life here." Kya finished, nodding. "Makes sense."

With that, she let the subject drop, leaving them to walk in companionable silence. Kya had inherited much of her mother's intuition about people, a trait for which Lin was often grateful.

_Something Bumi could use a little more of, _she thought wryly.

Unfortunately, Kya's intuition could also be a bit too acute at times. As they continued down the hallway, the waterbender adopted a casual expression, glancing at Lin out of the corner of her eye.

_Too_ casual. Lin's stomach churned.

"So, have you seen Tenzin yet today?"

The heat returned to her cheeks.

"Of course not." _Answered too quickly. Slow _down. She took a breath. "I assumed he would be busy, preparing and all…"

"It's not against tradition to see him beforehand, you know." Kya urged gently. Her smile said she knew far more than Lin would have liked. "And Bumi's right about him being nervous. Pretty big deal, after all."

"He ought not to be," Lin said. "Not that there's much standard for comparison, but Tenzin's always been a natural at airbending. He dedicates practically all of his time to it."

"Down the hall, up the stairs, it's the third room on the left."

"What?"

Kya had spoken quietly, even though Bumi was well out of earshot. Lin blinked at the older girl, who just smiled.

"That's where you'll find him." She nudged Lin's shoulder. "You ought to go. I know he'd like to see you."

"Are you sure?" Lin's stomach churned.

She could _not _let her nerves get the better of her. But even as comfortable as she was around Kya, it still rankled to hear her voice so weak.

"Positive." Kya gave her a little push toward the end of the hall. She winked. "See you at the ceremony."

* * *

><p>The scent of sandalwood dwindled as she ascended. It was quieter here, less hustle and bustle in preparation for the ceremony. She found the door easily, but her hand shook as she lifted it.<p>

_I won't broach it before the ceremony_, she reassured herself. _I'll just say hello, see how he's doing. Harmless. Totally harmless. I have no reason to be afraid._

She willed herself to knock.

"Come in."

Lin opened the door, but remained just inside, observing. The room was plain, just four white walls with a window that faced out on the bay. Tenzin was sitting with his back to the door, legs crossed in a meditative pose. He gave a deep sigh as she entered.

"I told you, Mother, I'm really fine, I just—"

"_Not _your mother." Lin interjected.

Tenzin jumped, moving from sitting to standing in one fluid motion. Bumi and Kya had been right – he did look nervous. The normally calm and collected Tenzin was twitchy as a wet pygmy puma. The darkness under his eyes spoke of a lack of sleep.

"Lin."

His reaction to her arrival was impossible to read. All of a sudden, she felt out of place, like she shouldn't have come.

"I apologize for interrupting your meditation." If he was this nervous, she ought not to bother him. She gestured out to the hall, taking a half-step backward. "Should I go? Kya told me it was alright to come see you before, but it wouldn't be the first time she's bent the truth. I should—"

"No, no!" Tenzin stepped forward quickly, reaching out a hand to draw her inside. The moment his fingers curled around her wrist, it was like a volt of electricity up her arm.

_Dammit, I _will_ be calm_.

He smiled at her, dropping her arm so he could move to close the door.

"I'm glad you're here."

_Calm_, she reiterated as her stomach began to dance a jig.

With the door closed, he moved back to the center of the room and sank onto the floor. Lin tried to mirror him, though it was hard to do in that impractical _dress. _ The damned thing didn't move easily – if she'd tried to sit like Tenzin, she probably would have torn it right in two.

Tenzin studied her as she fidgeted with the skirt, trying to find the proper way to arrange the excess fabric. The attention only flustered her more. Finally, she just gave up, letting the dress fall as it willed. For all her efforts, all she had accomplished was loosing another two curls from their pins.

"You look… different." He said, wincing noticeably as the word came out of his mouth.

_What had he been about to say instead?_

Lin snorted.

"You're one to talk." She reached a hand out to tap his forehead, where mere days ago, hair had grown. It was now shaven clean in preparation for the placement of the tattoos.

Tenzin flushed straight up to the top of his scalp.

"Is it that bad?"

"Not at all. You look… distinguished." She said.

And he did. The lack of hair only emphasized his strong features – the firm jaw, the prominent cheekbones. Both inheritances from his father, there was no doubt of that. His eyes though – they were his mother's made over, the same intelligence and kindness shining in their depths.

The only thing that looked off… Well, the shaven head _did_ make his eyebrows look a bit strange. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Are you prepared?"

"Of course," he said too quickly. His eyes flicked from hers down to his hands. Lin gave him a searching look, and his shoulders slumped.

"I've trained for this day. I _am_ prepared. It's just that…"

"Just that what?" Lin glanced at his hands where they were clasped in front of him. Maybe if she just reached out now…

"It's such an incredible responsibility."

Lin nodded. This was familiar territory. The older he got, the more Tenzin felt the pressure of the future weighing down on him. He was the first airbending master in a generation, the hope of a people pushed to the brink of extinction. So many people's expectations weighed him down – not least, those of his father.

"What if I—" He hesitated, frowning down at his hands. "What if I'm not really the great master they say I am?"

"Tenzin." She said sternly. His head snapped back up, attentive. "I have known you for years, and I can tell you that if you don't think you are perfectly suited to airbending, you have simply gone out of your mind. I _know _you. You are the most dedicated, studious, and meticulous person I know. Your father knows that too, and that's why he's declared you a master. He wouldn't have done so if he didn't have utmost confidence in you."

She reached out, ignoring the churning of her stomach. Her hand closed over his.

"You're ready."

Tenzin took a deep breath. She felt his hand shake slightly beneath hers.

"Thank you, Lin."

He moved his free hand to rest on top of hers, clasping it warmly. When he looked back up at her, his expression had taken a suddenly serious cast.

"Lin, I—"

"Tenzin?" Avatar Aang's voice rang clearly through the door. Tenzin dropped her hand in surprise as both of them turned toward the sound. "It's time. Meet me downstairs."

Lin cleared her throat, scrambling to her feet.

"I guess I'd better go."

Tenzin stood as well, following her to the door. He gave a nervous half-smile.

"I'll see you after the ceremony?"

"Mhm." For a moment, she remained in the doorway, taking in the sight of her friend as he gazed anxiously back at her. Then, on impulse, she bolted forward, throwing her arms around his neck. She let her eyes flutter close as she squeezed his shoulders.

"I'm really proud of you."

Without giving him time to respond, she released her hold and barreled out the door, heart thumping like a drum.

_Soon. I'll tell him soon._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I haven't been able to get Tenzin's tattoo ceremony/young!Linzin off my mind since the season 3 finale. So sue me._

_Also, this is my first foray into the LoK ff community/writing Linzin so... be kind, please? Thanks guys._


	2. Chapter 2

Lin took the stairs slowly, steadying herself against the railing as she walked. Even as she reached the bottom step of the landing and started toward the inner temple complex, her heartbeat was still pulsing out a staccato rhythm against the inside of her chest, leaving her jittery and uncertain.

Just _breathe. _She still had time.

She had no sooner entered the main hallway than she was practically accosted by a small figure who latched onto her, grinning broadly.

"Lin!" Suyin clasped her arm in an uncomfortably tight grip, pulling her along at twice her usual pace, chattering all the way. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! You missed the best tour of the upper level! Bumi took me up there to show me the view of the harbor."

"_Bumi _took you up there?" Lin didn't even try to disguise the reproach in her tone.

"Oh, come on, Linnie!" Suyin whined. "It's _Bumi. _It's not like I need a chaperone or something. You're so old-fashioned."

Lin had to give her sister credit – her expression of mock-indignation was almost convincing. _Almost._

"I know it's Bumi." Lin retorted, giving her sister a stern look. The girl blinked innocently back at her. "That's what I'm worried about. He's—"

"Charming? Breathtakingly handsome? Uncannily punctual?" Bumi supplied as he rounded her other side. He winked at Su, who giggled.

"I was going for irresponsible, actually." Lin said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had fallen _off _the top of the temple. You'll forgive me if I'm skeptical of letting the man who almost got his fingers snapped off by an otter penguin watch over my sister."

She was met with twin scoffs of protest.

"That was one time!"

"_Watch over_?!"

"Yes." Lin gave her sister a pointed stare. "_You _don't have a much better track record. Who was it that decided last week that it would be a good idea to try to scale the side of police headquarters barehanded on a dare?"

Suyin poked her bottom lip out, shrugging.

"It all turned out fine." She mumbled.

"Oh, ye of little faith…" Bumi gave an exaggerated sigh. In the midst of their quarrel, they had managed to make it to the main part of the temple, and Bumi held the door open for them to pass. "Young miss Su was perfectly safe the whole time. Here she stands before you, perfectly hale and healthy! Meanwhile, _you, _my dear Lin, were nowhere to be found. And _you're_ looking rather pale."

"I'm _always_ pale," Lin muttered crossly.

"That's right!" Suyin turned as she entered the room, her bright gaze fixed on Lin. She skipped backwards down the aisle, dancing circles around her sister. Now that Bumi had reminded her, it seemed she was prepared to attack her original line of inquiry with renewed vigor. "Where _were _you? You did disappear for quite a while."

"Not with a certain brotherof mine, were you?" Bumi strutted after them, sporting a smile not unlike an armadillo lion closing in on its prey. He followed the sisters toward the front of the room, gesturing Lin toward the front row reserved for the family with a teasing half-bow. As they took their seats, Lin contemplated the various consequences of punching him in the middle of a sacred Air Temple space. The ones she came up with were only barely convincing enough to dissuade her.

"Lin!" Suyin poked at her, insistent. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Did you go to see Tenzin? Has he shaved his head already? Did he have on the official robes? Oh, this is all so exciting!"

That was one benefit of talking to Su. She was so easily distracted. No sooner had she begun asking questions about Tenzin than she was off on a tangent, admiring the decorations set out for the ceremony, wondering about how it would be conducted and what his tattoos would look like. Eventually, she would make her way back to questioning where Lin had been, but it would likely be much later. And, Lin hoped, far away from Bumi's less-than-helpful prompting.

Unfortunately, distracting Su was only half the battle. The grinning idiot on her other side was not so easily deterred. Lin could feel his eyes on her even when she looked away, slowly wearing her down. As Su moved on to admiring the intricacy of the tapestries, lost in her own little world, Lin finally relented, meeting Bumi's gaze with a sullen expression.

"What?" she hissed irritably.

"How did he look?"

Lin blinked. In an instant, Bumi's usual playfulness had disappeared, replaced by something she couldn't quite put her finger on. His expression was strangely earnest. If she hadn't known better, she almost would have sworn that he looked… concerned.

"He… he looked fine." She said. "Nervous, but in that Tenzin way that makes it seems like he's still calm."

"Hmm." Bumi snorted a quiet chuckle. "Of course. Little brother Tenzin, ever the stoic…"

His expression was distant as he stared up at the tapestries. Absentmindedly, he adjusted his collar and squared his shoulders, the very picture of military posture.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He murmured. "Everything Dad hoped he would be."

Ah. Lin felt a little pang of sympathy. Of course that's why Bumi was acting this way. Not that he wasn't always obnoxious, but today…

"Why the solemn faces?"

Kya plopped down in the seat next to her brother, smoothing out her dress. Her sudden appearance startled both Bumi and Lin, causing the former to nearly jump out of his seat.

Lin snorted. _So much for being the fearless soldier._

"Bumi, you look like a saber-toothed moose lion got a hold of your favorite outfit. And you don't look much better, Lin." Kya gave her a meaningful look that said she suspected a certain baby brother of hers was involved.

_Not here. _Lin gave a subtle shake of the head, nodding at Bumi.

Kya smirked. _Later._

Bumi crossed his arms, slumping in his seat. His unusual moment of sobriety disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, replaced with the petulance of a five-year-old.

"Where've _you_ been?"

Kya jerked a thumb toward the front corner of the room, where Lin's mother stood next a tall, tanned older man wearing Water Tribe garb. He smiled gently at them, giving a subtle wave.

"Uncle Sokka wanted to talk to me about something. He wants to talk to you too, after the ceremony."

"Is he finally ready to hand Boomerang over to his favorite nephew?" Bumi-the-five-year-old bounced up and down in his seat. Lin couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Kya sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's _not _it." Kya glanced at their uncle skeptically. The Boomerang was strapped to his back, looking rather out of place with his otherwise official-looking uniform. "I think Uncle's probably gonna be buried with the thing."

Bumi slumped down further, looking disappointed. Su, who had finally come back to reality from her string of tangents, giggled. She waved at Kya.

Kya smiled. "Hey, kiddo. You keeping these two dunderheads in line?"

"Mhm!" Suyin leaned over her sister, lodging one elbow uncomfortably in Lin's side so she could get a better vantage point from which to converse with Kya. Lin grunted emphatically, but Su didn't appear to take heed. "I finished that travelogue you gave me last time you were here. It was completely fascinating! To think that there was an area so totally untouched by the colonizing influences of the Fire Nation!"

"Good stuff, right?" Kya shoved her brother out of the way, which he protested with a very girlish squeak. "Bao is one of my favorite writers. His descriptions are just so evocative! It makes you feel—"

"—like you're actually there!" Suyin nodded enthusiastically.

As Kya and Su continued their conversation over their siblings, Lin took the opportunity to scan the room. Most of the attendees were air acolytes, unsurprisingly, but quite a few foreign dignitaries had also trickled in from various parts of the world. As she looked toward the door, a flash of red caught her eye.

_The Fire Lord. _

In the crimson regalia of his nation, the Fire Lord cut quite the imposing figure. He was a tall man, with sharp features and a stoic expression, never one to betray much emotion. Apparently, that hadn't been the case in his youth, but Lin found that rather hard to believe. Though she would never admit it, lest the information somehow circle back around to her mother and provoke endless teasing, she had always thought Lord Zuko rather handsome.

He stopped at the back of the room, apparently scanning for familiar faces. Lin was surprised to note that he wasn't accompanied by any of his other family members. Normally, his daughter was his constant shadow, attending state functions and meetings with the United Republic in preparation for her eventual succession.

Spotting Toph and Sokka, Lord Zuko moved toward the front of the chamber, followed by a trail of murmured interest. When he passed the front row, he caught Lin's stare and gave the tiniest of nods. She flushed.

"I wonder where Mom is." Kya mused. A sudden lack of pressure in her side as Su settled back into her seat brought Lin back into the thread of the conversation. In her survey of the room, she certainly hadn't spotted Katara. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the master waterbender since their arrival.

"She's not with our precious baby brother?" Bumi said, a tinge of resentment seeping into his tone.

Kya elbowed him. "No, dummy. Dad's with Tenzin. I figured Mom would be here by now. I haven't seen her since pretty early this morning…"

"Did you ask Uncle Sokka?"

A helpful suggestion. Thatwas rare coming from Bumi.

"I asked. He hasn't seen her either." Kya looked back toward the door, drumming her hand against her thigh. "I wonder if I ought to go look for her…"

"I can go!" Suyin piped up, practically catapulting out of her seat. "There's a new route through the temple that I've been wanting to test out. I think it's faster than any of the ones I've tried before now."

"Too late." A flash of blue caught Lin's gaze. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder, anchoring her to the seat, much to the younger girl's chagrin. She nodded toward the door. "Found her."

At fifty-three years old, Katara was still the most elegant woman Lin knew. Murmured expressions of awe and admiration followed her through the room as she approached the front steps, ascending the stairs to approach her brother and friends. She clasped Zuko's hand warmly, then made a comment to her brother that evoked an expression not dissimilar to his oldest nephew's response to being teased. Though her husband represented the Air Nation, Katara still wore the rich, flowing blues of the Southern Water Tribe.

"If Mom's here, it can't be too long until—"

Kya was cut off by a sudden hush that fell over the room. From a door near the front that almost appeared to be part of the wall, a tall figure emerged, wearing the bright orange and yellow of the Air Nation, followed by a second figure, nearly as tall, shrouded in a long, hooded cloak. As the last few stragglers settled into their seats, Avatar Aang stepped forward to the front of the dais, stopping just in front of the steps. As he cleared his throat, Lin couldn't help noticing that he looked just as nervous as his son had. Though Avatar Aang had settled more crises and given more speeches than could possibly be listed, he remained a very soft-spoken man.

"Welcome to you all. It is truly my pleasure to welcome so many of you here to witness this momentous occasion." His features took on a gentle cast as he smiled at the room. "I cannot express the overwhelming gratitude I have for all the nations and for Republic City, for recognizing the significance of this event, both for our people and for our world. "

"Over one hundred years ago, a tragedy shook our world. The Air Nomads…"

He faltered, his voice quavering. He looked down for a moment, then glanced over at his wife, who met his gaze with a gentle, supportive smile. In the pregnant silence, a quiet understanding passed between them. After a steadying breath, Aang continued.

"…my people were wiped out, at my expense. I could not be there to help them when they most needed me. It is a burden I have borne for many years, and one that I have kept at the forefront of my mind as I have worked to promote cooperation between the nations and build a safer society for all people. Today, with the help of all of you, we live in a world that knows peace, a world that is ready to face new obstacles. A world that, I believe, is prepared for the revitalization of the Air Nation."

He turned.

"Tenzin, step forward."

The hooded figure moved to the front of the dais, kneeling next to his father. Aang couldn't suppress a smile as he looked down at his son, resting a hand on his shoulder. In the seat next to Lin, Bumi shifted.

"For many years, the hope of the Air Nation rested on my shoulders alone. There were times that I feared I might be the last of our people, that balance could never be fully restored to the world. But today, I am proud to welcome a new master of airbending to stand beside me, to carry on the legacy of our people. Since childhood, Tenzin has trained diligently, devoting day after day to mastering the forms, reading the history, and learning the culture of our people. After endless hours of hard work and perseverance, my son has proved himself to be a true master.

"Now, I am proud to anoint the first master in more than a generation." Avatar Aang stepped forward, removing the hood from his son's head.

The tattoos were still fresh. As Tenzin shed the cloak, Lin could see the little patches of pink on his skin, fading into the bright blue of the tattoos. He stood next to his father, who began bending the incense around him, letting it swirl in a spiral that rose above him into the rafters, pulling at the ceremonial chimes with invisible fingers.

Tenzin stood in the midst of it all, his face contorted as he tried to remain serious. But one glance over at his father was enough to shatter his composure, his face breaking out into the largest grin Lin had ever seen. As the remnants of the incense swirled in the air, Aang opened his arms to embrace his son, tears coursing freely down his face. When she glanced over at Katara, Lin saw the she, too, was crying. Even Bumi was sniffling, though she suspected it was for different reasons. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kya move a hand to clasp his, giving it a steadying squeeze.

"He looks wonderful, doesn't he?" Suyin leaned over, her voice hushed with awe.

And he did. Standing up there, nearly as tall as his father, Tenzin did look _wonderful_. Not for the first time, it dawned on Lin that they were no longer children – that the strong, composed man standing before her, arrow tattoos stretching across his body, was no longer just her childhood-playmate-turned-best-friend – he was the new hope of the Air Nation. The first airbending master in a generation.

As he extracted himself from his father's embrace, laughing as he wiped away tears, Tenzin took a moment to glance out toward the crowd. For the briefest instant, he caught Lin's gaze, smiled at her with echoes of that same seriousness he had displayed earlier.

She swallowed, daring to smile back at him.

"Yes, Su. Yes, he does."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Jinora's tattoo ceremony was used as a general reference for this scene. _


End file.
